headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Thor Vol 2
| years published = 1998-2004 | total issues = 85 | featured characters = Thor Odinson | creators = | previous = Volume One | next = Volume Three }} Thor, Volume 2 is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero fantasy subgenre. It was published by Marvel Comics from July, 1998 to December, 2004 spanning a total of 8 issues and three Annuals. It is the third ongoing comic title to feature the titular hero, Thor, and the second series to bear the title Thor. The final six issues of the series comprised the "Ragnarok" storyline, but also crossed over with the "Avengers Disassembled" storyline that had been running through consecutive issues of the ''Avengers'' as well as the team members' solo titles. "Ragnarok" culminated with the death of the main character, who remained absent from comic continuity for nearly three years. The first creative team on the series consisted of writer Dan Jurgens with artists John Romita, Jr. and Klaus Janson on inks. Gregory Wright provided the coloring, with Richard Starkings and David Lahphear of Comicraft providing the lettering. The issues were edited by Gregg Schigiel and group editor Tom Brevoort. Jurgens remained for almost the entirety of the series, writing all but the final six issues. John Romita, Jr. wrote the first twenty-five issues and was succeeded first by Erik Larsen, then by Andy Kubert. Kubert departed the series following issue #35. Artist Stuart Immonen illustrated issues #33-44 and was followed by Tom Raney, who worked on issues #45-55. He was succeeded by Joe Bennett who illustrated nine issues (non-consecutively) up until issue #60. Ben and Ray Lai drew issues #61-65. Scot Eaton became the regular penciler from issue #68 to 79. Issue #80 began the "Ragnarok" storyline, which was written by Daniel Berman and Michael Avon Oeming and illustrated by Andrea DiVito. Following it's diiscontinuation, the franchise was relaunched again in 2007, bringing Thor back from the dead and placing him once more at the forefront of the Marvel Universe. 1-50 * Thor Vol 2 1 * Thor Vol 2 2 * Thor Vol 2 3 * Thor Vol 2 4 * Thor Vol 2 5 * Thor Vol 2 6 * Thor Vol 2 7 * Thor Vol 2 8 * Thor Vol 2 9 * Thor Vol 2 10 * Thor Vol 2 11 * Thor Vol 2 12 * Thor Vol 2 13 * Thor Vol 2 14 * Thor Vol 2 15 * Thor Vol 2 16 * Thor Vol 2 17 * Thor Vol 2 18 * Thor Vol 2 19 * Thor Vol 2 20 * Thor Vol 2 21 * Thor Vol 2 22 * Thor Vol 2 23 * Thor Vol 2 24 * Thor Vol 2 25 * Thor Vol 2 26 * Thor Vol 2 27 * Thor Vol 2 28 * Thor Vol 2 29 * Thor Vol 2 30 * Thor Vol 2 31 * Thor Vol 2 32 * Thor Vol 2 33 * Thor Vol 2 34 * Thor Vol 2 35 * Thor Vol 2 36 * Thor Vol 2 37 * Thor Vol 2 38 * Thor Vol 2 39 * Thor Vol 2 40 * Thor Vol 2 41 * Thor Vol 2 42 * Thor Vol 2 43 * Thor Vol 2 44 * Thor Vol 2 45 * Thor Vol 2 46 * Thor Vol 2 47 * Thor Vol 2 48 * Thor Vol 2 49 * Thor Vol 2 50 51-85 * Thor Vol 2 51 * Thor Vol 2 52 * Thor Vol 2 53 * Thor Vol 2 54 * Thor Vol 2 55 * Thor Vol 2 56 * Thor Vol 2 57 * Thor Vol 2 58 * Thor Vol 2 59 * Thor Vol 2 60 * Thor Vol 2 61 * Thor Vol 2 62 * Thor Vol 2 63 * Thor Vol 2 64 * Thor Vol 2 65 * Thor Vol 2 66 * Thor Vol 2 67 * Thor Vol 2 68 * Thor Vol 2 69 * Thor Vol 2 70 * Thor Vol 2 71 * Thor Vol 2 72 * Thor Vol 2 73 * Thor Vol 2 74 * Thor Vol 2 75 * Thor Vol 2 76 * Thor Vol 2 77 * Thor Vol 2 78 * Thor Vol 2 79 * Thor Vol 2 80 * Thor Vol 2 81 * Thor Vol 2 82 * Thor Vol 2 83 * Thor Vol 2 84 * Thor Vol 2 85 * Thor Vol 2 Annual 1999 * Thor Vol 2 Annual 2000 * Thor Vol 2 Annual 2001 * Thor: Across All Worlds (TPB) * Thor: Resurrection (TPB) * Thor: The Dark Gods (TPB) * Thor: The Death of Odin (TPB) * Thor: Lord of Asgard (TPB) * Thor: Gods on Earth (TPB) * Thor: Spiral (TPB) * Thor: The Reigning (TPB) * Thor: Gods and Men (TPB) * Avengers Disassembled: Thor (TPB) * The original logo design for this series was composed by Alex Jay. With issue #44, a new logo design was selected. * The first issue of this series is part of the "Heroes Return" event, which coincided with the release of ''Avengers'', Volume 3, ''Captain America'', Volume 3 and ''Iron Man'', Volume 3. * Issues #8-12 comprised the "The Dark Wars" storyline. * ''Thor'', Volume 2 #30 was a ""Maximum Security" crossover. * Issues #60-67 comprised the "Spiral" storyline. * Issues #68-74 comprised the "The Reigning" storyline. * Issues #75-79 comprised the "Gods and Men" storyline. Category: Category:Marvel Comics